


ab initio

by AsphorFell



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Single Mother Deputy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphorFell/pseuds/AsphorFell
Summary: A journey can begin by stepping outside of your door.Or letting your daughter attend church.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serve & Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103515) by [Dearly_Divided](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided). 



> So here we are!
> 
> This was based on Serve & Protect by Dearly_Divided. She's an absolute sweetheart who's been so supportive when I approached to ask if I could write something inspired by it and was willing to let me bounce ideas off her.
> 
> Y'all should be reading her!

The first thing that Sam asks for after the move to Hope County is permission to attend church again.

Roman Rook, fresh home from work and struggling against exhaustion, had been a little surprised.

Church and religion had been a regular part of her life after her marriage to Tom; he was a devout Catholic, had attended every week, and so had Rook and Sam.

Since the divorce proceedings began though, they hadn’t had the time- Rook was busy with court, finding a job, filling out restraining orders, calling people. She’d hardly had any time for anything.

Now they were settled in their new trailer and Rook had her new job and Sam had her new school; the trailer, so small in comparison to the big house Sam had been born and raised in, already felt so much more like home. Rook had a regular work schedule at the station even though she was a ‘probie’. Sam had been attending Hope County Elementary for nearly 3 weeks and came home to Ellie, a teenage neighbor who fed her her afterschool snack and made sure she got her homework done before Rook got home at 7.

It was nice.

After the hell that had been her marriage, Montana was a godsend.

Missoula had come first for the divorce, then Hope County and her new job as a junior deputy.

“Mama?” Sam interrupted, and Rook sat down with her plate.

“What brought this on? I thought Sunday was our day?” Rook asked, trying to remain neutral in tone.

And it was true. Sunday was the only day she had off. They ran errands, did meal prep for the week and spent time together.

Sam shuffled in her seat and picked at her spaghetti.

“There was a man and his sister who came to school today to talk to us. They have a, um, revival, and he wanted to invite us to come because church should be for everyone who wants to come.” Rook smiled and wondered just how long it took for Sam to memorize those words.

“A revival, huh?”

“Yeah. I asked what denom’nation they were and he said that they just believed in everyone helping each other along.” And Rook wanted to laugh a little at Sam’s pronunciation but the girl looked so damn proud of herself.

“Do you have any idea what time or where the service is?” Sam grinned and clamored off the chair, darting to where her bookbag was hanging. Rook watched and took a bite as the girl dug around for a minute before returning with a pamphlet.

A pamphlet.

“Did they hand these out?” Rook asked, opening it.

Fairly straightforward, beliefs, quotes. No automatic donation assumptions, which was very nice.

“No, but I asked for one.” Sam explained proudly.

Rook pinched her cheek playfully. She was such a smart little girl.

“Eat your dinner, Sammy, you still need your bath. I’ll take a look before I go to bed.”

Sam dug in and launched into a description of her day and her afternoon with Ellie.

Rook watched the way her face lit up and how animated she was compared to the poised, withdrawn person she’d been at the dinner table with Tom.

There were a million and a half reasons that she’d done the right thing but sometimes she needed to reassure herself.

* * *

_Eden’s Gate Church_

It was a fairly standard name as far as congregations went.

Rook had read the pamphlet and then googled the church once she had some time. Their website was a little hard to navigate, but again, nothing about donations or anything that signaled a scam. No signs that pointed to snake charming. There was a list of organizations that they were involved in, and she was pleasantly surprised to se that they owned the local summer camp and regularly donated to multiple charities and helped with school lunch funding among other things.

How bad could they be?

So on Sunday morning Rook drove Sam out to the little church for service; Sam was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. Her dark hair was tamed into a French braid, and her little dress was so cute that Rook just wanted to squeeze her.

When she’d been married, Tom had let her drive some stupidly expensive foreign car. It had heated seats and wifi included and million and one things that she never bothered with. Tom had claimed it in the divorce, and she hadn’t fought for it; instead she’d gotten a loan and bought a used truck.

It was more practical for Hope County anyway, never mind that she’d always associated trucks with safety, since her father had driven a white Chevy truck all his life as long as she’d known him. Fuck she had loved that truck. When he passed away, she’d wanted it. Tom had fought her on it, pointed out that it was ancient and beat to hell, and why did she need a truck? She still regretted backing down from that one.

Sam had christened their new truck ‘Blue’, and Rook had agreed.

So down the road they went until they pulled up to the little white church that had been listed on the pamphlet. There were others already parked, so Rook followed their example; the moment the truck was in park Sam was struggling with her seatbelt before Rook caught her wrist gently.

“If you need me to come get you then call me, alright? If there’s an emergency-“

“Call the station, I know Mama, I gotta go-” Sam’s face was all scrunched up and red.

God she was cute.

“I love you. Have a good time, baby.” Rook undid the belt with a decisive click, and her daughter opened the door and scrambled down.

Rook watched as she joined the other people heading inside, a dark haired man in a dress shirt and a vest smiled at Sam and ushered her in, before turning to look curiously at Rook herself.

Service started and the doors closed.

Rook had wanted to go get her shopping done now- grab food for the week, check in at the library if she had some time. But the little tangle of anxiety was bad enough that Rook is relatively sure she’ll fuck it up if she goes.

This was stupid.

When Sam was born, Rook had promised that she’d be different from her mother; she’d never use Sam as a crutch- Sam would live her own life, and Rook wouldn’t hover over her like vulture. And for the most part she’d kept her promise. But times like this made it so hard.

So she compromised.

For the next hour and a half Rook sat in the makeshift parking lot and worked on her knitting. She could hear music from the church occasionally, or the murmur of voices lifted in worship.

It was a beautiful day, she realized absently.

But every day away from Tom was a beautiful day.

When the doors opened and people began to exit, at a trickle of course, Rook got out to retrieve her daughter. Sam was a little social butterfly, and sure enough, behind everyone else she exited, chatting excitedly up at the blonde woman in her white dress.

Rook saw the exact moment Sam caught sight of her; she broke into a grin, pointed at her, and then waved good-bye.

Rook raised her arm to wave politely at the woman too, before winding up with an armful of happy 6 year old, immediately chattering about service.

“Why don’t you tell me all about it while we’re shopping, Sam?” Rook interrupted gently, steering her to the truck.

“But Mama, you said you were gonna go shopping while I was in church,” she whined, climbing into the cab. Rook buckled her seatbelt absently and closed the door.

By now the lot was empty, and it was easy to reverse and then exit to the main road.

“I wanted one more day with my little helper.” She lied smoothly. “Now, how did service go?”

That was all it took for Sam to start talking.

* * *

The short version was that service went great; the children sat together at the front of the church where a nice lady was more than happy to help Sam find her place in the hymn book for the day.

There wasn’t any latin recittions, which was great because it meant Sam could follow along.

“What did the preacher talk about?”

“Um, he talked about people having to help each other, and how when bad stuff is happening, it’s only through cooperation,” Sam was very careful with her words then, “that everyone is okay. And it’s the little things that can make a difference to people,” fairly standard then. That was good.

“And no one made you uncomfortable?” Rook turned the box of oatmeal over in her hands contemplatively. Did they really need it?

“No, everyone was really nice. Can I go next Sunday?” Sam wrinkled her nose at the oatmeal and Rook put it back. That was a no then.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”

Sam cheered and Rook ignored the look that a sour faced older woman gave them.


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday Nancy inquired about her weekend and Rook admitted to taking Sam to church.

“Oh? Fall’s End?” She asked, looking pleased.

Nancy was a sweetheart. Rook had had to bring Sam in the first day because of a lack of babysitter and the dispatcher had volunteered to keep an eye on her. By the time it was time to leave Sam had found herself a new fan.

It wasn’t any surprise; as much as Rook wanted to exaggerate Sam’s qualities, the fact was the girl was bright, polite and cute. It didn’t take long for her to both find friends anywhere or wrap people around her finger. Lucky for Rook, Sam was a good kid and never took advantage of her superpower.

“No, the other one, Eden’s something…” You could have heard a pin drop in the office, and Rook frowned at the sight of Hudson just gaping at her, coffee in hand.

“You let your kid go to Eden’s Gate?” She demanded, sounding somewhere between horrified and fascinated.

Rook was a little surprised by the attitude. Of the department, Hudson was the one she got along with easiest. The other woman took her job seriously, that was all.

“She asked to attend a service.” Was all Rook could say.

Hudson excused herself back to her desk and Rook wondered if she missed something.

* * *

The Hope County Sheriff’s Department was a small building. Considering how small the county was, it made sense. The actual exterior was older, dating back to the 40’s, but it had been more recently renovated. The effect was that the outside looked like any old building while the inside looked both mismatched and sterile at the same time. The only one who actually has an office is Whitehorse. The rest of them all have desks in a half cubicle situation in the big ‘main room’ of the building, giving them the illusion of privacy. Rook never forgets, though, even though Pratt does. There’s a couple of conference rooms, a record room, and a break room that doubles as an ‘infirmary’, with a small cot, a large first aid kid and the like.

When she’d first been in the police academy Rook had never imagined working at such a small department. Back then she’d been itching to get out of her small town, had dreamed of where she and Tom would end up. Now that she’s a mother, one on her own, at that, she can appreciate the close environment that a small town gives children.

She’s so lucky to have a job. She could have easily wound up having to stay where the work was in Missoula, but she’d gotten lucky. Hope County, while small, was still understaffed. Rook had never had the chance to join the force- she’d gotten pregnant right after graduation, and Tom had…disapproved of her finding work with Sam so young. But it didn’t change the fact she’d graduated with the degree.

Whitehorse had been more than accommodating with her trying to get her life in order, and the rest of them weren’t awful either. Pratt was obnoxious, but not unbearable. Nancy was a polite, nosy woman who snuck Sam candy when Rook pretended not to pay attention.

She could see herself setting roots down out here, and she loved that idea. She had so many ideas- she imagined the little house she’d rent in a few years, how she’d decorate. She planned the little vegetable garden for the trailer in the spring.

Work was normally slow- patrols, speeding tickets, the occasional call in.

She’d do her job, file her paperwork, head home at the end of her shift.

Usually Sam was on the tiny porch waiting already. Depending on how late she was coming home, Sam might have already eaten dinner and had her bath.

Nothing made the day easier than having Sam shout, “Mama!” And hug her as tight as she could. Rook would scoop her up and kiss her freckled nose.

Sam would hug Rook so tight, like she was scared she’d disappear.

* * *

Sam wanted to get the service early.

“They asked for volunteers to help set up!” She explained as Rook checked over the grocery list.

_Ham, tuna, butter, carrots, granola…_

“What do they need volunteers for?”

“To hand out bibles and get coffee and snacks set up.”

So churches were the same everywhere it seemed. It was sort of sweet, and Rook could remember helping her grandmother do something similar when she’d been with her father for the summer. “I don’t see why not. Are you sure you can get yourself out of bed that early?”

Sam had, unfortunately, inherited Rook’s difficulty in getting to sleep. Unlike her mother, though, she hadn’t quite mastered the art of reading herself to exhaustion- Rook figured it would come in time. For now, that meant early bedtimes and Rook having to make sure that she actually got out of bed when her alarm went off.

(It was a cute little thing with a smile that changed colors. It was cheerful. And expensive. But Sam deserved nice things that made her smile.)

* * *

On Sunday Rook brought Sam to church, Sam still ‘dressed to the nines’ at her own insistence.

“I’m pretty sure I saw a lot of people wearing jeans,” Rook pointed out the night before.

“Well they’re not me.” Sam sniffed, and Rook saw Tom in her expression, for half a second.

It had put her off for the rest of the evening, like it always did. She tried not to let on that she was shaken, or, dare she say disturbed, but Sam must have picked up on it. Poor kid had walked on eggshells most of the night after that. It had only served to throw Rook further off kilter.

To make up for it, Rook got up early and made some muffins for the church; chocolate-banana and plain. They also made a nice treat for a sleepy six year old’s breakfast.

Armed with several Tupperware containers of muffins, Sam looked ready to take on the world. Again, the urge to take pictures was nearly overwhelming. Had she ever been so precious?

“Do you need me to help you carry those?” Rook asked for the third time.

“I can do it.” Rook unbuckled the belt for her anyway, noting the struggle.

“How about I hold them while you climb down?” She offered instead. Sam through about it before nodding.

Rook took the Tupperware gentle and watched as Sam wriggled out of her seat and carefully got down. Once she was out, Rook then passed them over. “You got em?” She asked, because that would have been a tragedy. Sam nodded the affirmative.

“Have a good time, okay? I’ll be back when Service is over.”

“You don’t have to! I can help put stuff away!” Sam promised, and Rook frowned, but before she could protest Sam was off, leaving the truck door open. All Rook could do was reach over and close the door herself.

Once more the man in the vest was out front. Rook waved and he raised a hand back, but she was pleased to note how he didn’t hesitate to help Sam. What had Sam called him?

Brother John. Right.

She watched as they disappeared into the little white church again and tried not to be sick as she pulled out of the parking lot to hit the grocery store.

* * *

It’s lonely shopping without Sam.

Pricewise Grocery was a small grocery chain that had been operating in Montana and slowly expanding in the last several years. It was just one more chain, but without Sam it seemed like something out of a college film student’s project on loneliness in the human soul. Rook got there even before the old folks, so she was mostly by herself.

She kept an eye on the time as she made her way through the store, checking things off her list one by one.

_Milk, butter, bread, eggs, fish, granola_

Aisles weren’t labelled, but by now Rook had a pretty good idea of where everything was, and had put her list together according to that.

She remembered her mother and her chaos and cringed.

Mom’s lists were made on the fly and often shopping required several trips. It got to be ridiculous. Dad, in contrast, was almost obsessive in his desire for order. And control. Tom had been content to let her do what she wanted on his own terms, and Rook, as a consequence, had leaned toward her father’s habits to make him happy.

She needed to stop thinking now. Quit while she was ahead.

The cashier looked half asleep and disinterested as he rung her up, but he mumbled a have a good day and Rook returned the sentiment as she took her bags.

* * *

When Rook pulled up an hour and a half later cars were leaving and there was a crowd mingling. Somehow she managed to park in the chaos and waited patiently.

Quite a few had muffins, and she couldn’t help but smile.

It took 20 minutes for Sam to finally disengage, waving good-bye.

A large man with short red hair and a beard, dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt called out to her stopping Sam in her tracks. He held out the containers, and Rook laughed at the sight of Sam’s red face as she hurried to take them back, then her return to the car.

“Forget something?” Rook teased, Sam ducked down in her seat and buckled up.

“Mom!”

“Did you have fun at least?” She asked, but her grin was answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there isn't a grocery store in Hope County besides Golden Valley Gas. So I made Pricewise up; my official headcanon is that the grocery store went under in the game's canon, since there's a thing on the radio talking about how multiple grocery store chains are closing.


End file.
